Miss Murder
by ksjf2012
Summary: James/Logan slash, Kendall/OC...sort of a horror story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"1700 people in this town and I manage to get two customers. Who don't pay." I slowly raised my head from my Mac book and smirked at my best friend walking back in from his office. He threw a dish cloth over his shoulder and walked behind the bar sighing out loud and hard. James Diamond was a tall, fit and incredibly smart 27 year old, bar owner who I've known for almost 25 years. I was also very proud and happy to call him my brother. We have been through hell and back, almost as many chances as we can get it. And I wouldn't change it for the entire world. "Seriously…don't you two have friends at the shitty job of yours?"

"I'm pretty sure our shitty job has saved your ass, and this bar's finances, several times." I turned my head to the left and watched another one of my closest friends, and also my partner at work, Carlos Garcia. He was a short, easily irritated, ill-tempered and ill-mannered buff smart ass who, more times than not, have gotten me in trouble, than out. But he's also saved my life a couple times, and in the 10 years that I've known him, I have never laughed as much as I have. "Where's Logan? He bet me a grand on that football game, and fucking lost. Can you imagine that? Logan lost to a bet." I saw James give Carlos a dirty look. James took two beers out from a cooler underneath the bar and popped off the tops. James slid one over to me and took the other, drinking it almost completely gone. When he lowered it I gave him a confused look and he shook his head leaning back against the bar back.

"Logan said something big is going on tonight. He was told we have a new resident in town and it doesn't look good." I frowned taking a quick swig of my beer and set it back down, closing my laptop on my unfinished work. "I asked him to take one of you two, but he said where he was going, would be too dangerous for you guys." I chuckled standing up slowly stretching my arms over my back letting a few vertebras crack.

"Trust him James. He trusts you." I stepped away from the bar and ignored James not so nice hand gesture, walking back towards the restroom.

I walked inside the dark, dingy bathroom and shut the door hard walking right to a urinal. I whipped myself out and put one hand on the wall while I did my business. I rolled my head back and forth a few times before turning it to look out the almost to large window. I also thought it was too large because this was a bathroom in a bar, on the second floor of a brick building. Although it had a nice view of the brightly lit city, and the beautiful snowy mountain tops, this bay window was out of place in this bathroom. I closed my eyes and yawned out a little bit. I shook myself a little bit and quickly put myself back in dark blue jeans. I zipped myself back up and walked to a sink turning it on putting my hand sunder the ice cold water. Just as I glanced down into the sink, I saw in the flickering lights in the backroom by the stalls, a shadow dart across the wall. I shut off the water and grabbed a brown paper towel. As I wiped my hands I let my eyes scan over the small space behind me. I slowly started to turn and reached for my gun in my holster on my right rib cage. When I was standing right in front of the sink, my back to the mirror and my eyes focused on the closed stall doors, I pulled my gun out and as quietly as I could, I cocked it. As soon as I did, I heard a snicker. I swallowed hard trying to remember all the training I've had in my life time. I started to stand myself up tall, and there was again, another snicker. I squared up my shoulders and took a deep breath taking one step forward, gun raised. As soon as I did, a small, cold rough hand gripped around my throat, making my arms drop and my gun fall out of my hand. "You've gotten very, very slow Kendall." I closed my eyes gasping for air, slightly. I went to reach for the hand but it left as soon as it grabbed me. I coughed out, bending quick and grabbed my piece. I turned the safety on and popped out the bullet in the chamber. I glanced up as I put my gun back in the holster and frowned at my attacker. Logan Mitchell, who I have known, literally since I was born, because he was adopted by my parents was standing in front of me, a greasy smile on his face. He was a short guy, pale, paler than normal, with short brown hair and in the right light, black eyes. Right now he was wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans with black leather boots. It was almost just barely 20* degrees outside, but he didn't seem fazed by the cold. I quickly sat back on the sink and gave him a dirty look as he ran a hand up through his hair, raising his head just a little. "Do I look okay? James is cooking me dinner tonight and I want to look okay."

"Where'd you go? James was pretty vague."

"None of your business. Everything is fine Kendall. You and this shitty city can sleep soundly tonight. Do you have any smokes on you?" I frowned at him and walked to him, turning him fast. I shoved him to the door and he pulled it open, almost gliding out. As soon as the two at the bar saw him, James stood up straight and tossed the bar rag on the bar walking towards him. "Hey handsome. I got you a present." Logan walked past James and effortlessly jumped up on the bar sitting next to Carlos who handed him up a beer. Logan gave him a dirty look and turned back to James who was standing in front of him. "It's actually a gift for all of you." James set his hands on Logan's thighs as I took my seat next to Carlos and Logan quickly shoved his hands off. For as long as Logan and James have been dating, Logan has never been the PDA type. "It is a picture of a man I want you all to get very familiar with." Logan rose up a little and pulled out an old worn out brown leather wallet. From inside I could see a wad of green paper and frowned picking my beer back up. "This man has moved to town…about a month ago. With him come a bad juju and a lot of bad doers." Logan raised the photo and showed the three of us, not getting any kind of reaction at all. I reached out for the picture and yanked it from his hand getting a closer look. The man was wearing black rimmed glasses, a little on the thick side, and from what I could see, he was wearing a white doctor's coat. To my eye, he looked like a nerd. Definitely not a threat. I chuckled sipping my beer and gave the photo to Carlos. "Don't be a dick head Kendall. Seriously remember his face. He doesn't like my kind, he doesn't like Carlos's kind and he doesn't like cops."

"So than I'm safe?" I glance to James who again tried to lean into Logan. Logan let him attach his lips to his neck as he locked eyes with me.

"No…because you own a bar that has the cliental of the worst type of people, you my sweet man are a target."

"I wouldn't categorize his cliental people but…" Carlos gave Logan the picture back and turned to him clearing his throat. "Speaking of money, you owe me some." Logan pushed James away sticking his tongue out at him and pulled out the green bills, handing them down to Carlos. Carlos then turned to James and gave him half the bills. Logan's mouth dropped open and I chuckled watching James pocket the money. "It's rent." Logan shook his head sliding off the bar and into the seat next to Carlos. "So…what's with you going off on your own? Kendall and I don't do that." Logan chuckled big and fake, throwing his head back and I shook my own watching James make a drink, a special drink for Logan, with his back to us. I was grateful for that.

"You could have told them babe…by the time they got themselves ready I would have been back."

"To almost get shot at in that gross bathroom?" I eyed Logan who smirked sitting back putting his hands in his lap.

"Well…there was a town meeting. Of everyone except the humans." Carlos sat up fast mouth open in anger. I pushed him back softly and urged Logan to continue. "Sorry…I guess I should specify. Only my type got the memo…anyway, we had a very terrifying talk about the possibility of some chemist coming into town with a serum that can cure all of us." All three of us, including James turned their undivided attention to Logan who smiled. "He's setting up a lab down on William's street. He has a huge crack pot team of scientist and we've been told they plan on picking people up one by one, shooting them in the neck with a huge needle and changing them back into not monsters." The bar went quiet and Logan pulled himself up on the bar. He swung his legs over and slid off on the other side by James taking a black cup from him. He downed all of it, letting a little bit of liquid run out form the side of his mouth. When he put the cup down he wiped at the corner of his mouth, but we still all saw the red. "Most everyone is pissed. But there were a few voices who chimed in…we should be able to decide for ourselves. Most of us aren't abusing our gifts to hurt anyone. I say if we want to be changed back, great. DO what the pharmaceutical companies do…charge out the asshole for it. But we shouldn't be forced to go back to a life some of us may not want. And if this man…" Logan leaned forward tapping the picture of the rather ordinary looking man and locked eyes with me. "If he goes through with what he wants there is going to be an uprising."

"A cure would save this town. And it would turn it around." Logan glanced over his shoulder at James who raised a hand and an eyebrow. "I know. I have no idea what you've gone through. Or Carlos. I'm not in your shoes. But you aren't in mine either. It kills me to see you like this Logan. And I know it kills Kendall. Maybe this guy genuinely cares about people and wants them to have normal lives." Logan spun fast and I saw the slight flash of fear go across James's eyes.

"I have a normal life and so does Carlos. Just because it isn't up to your standards doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Going out at 1 am to find your next meal is not normal. Having to stay inside all day on sunny days is not normal. And only drinking blood is not normal Logan." Before James even finished his sentence he was left standing alone. I took a sip of my beer and squeezed my eyes shut hard hearing a door slam from downstairs. I lowered my bottle fast and watched James go back to making Carlos another drink, one that Carlos requested by tapping at the bar menu.

"You know he hates that you do that." James frowned shoveling some ice into a plastic clear cup. "He already feels like a freak…you saying it out loud doesn't help."

"He's the idiot who said he wouldn't want a cure. I mean if this guy is legit, he could give me my Logan back. And you wouldn't have a freak show of a partner." Carlos flipped James off casually, sipping the last little bit of beer. I sighed out, ready to argue, and defend my brother, but Carlos caught my attention. His eyes were squeezed tight shut, and his fists were clenched down on his lap. "Los?" I saw James reach out for him, but I grabbed his forearm hard and shook my head, keeping my eyes on Carlos.

"He's reading something…what are you thinking about?"

"Logan…what else? There's no one here. Who could it be."

"Down…" I let go of James and frowned at Carlos who was now shaking slightly. "Stairs…afraid." I slid off my bar stool and turned to James.

"Stay here. Get Logan back here…tell him to hurry."

"Kendall…wait!" I slammed the bar front door and descended down the wooden stairs wishing Logan hadn't have left. As soon as I got off the last one I turned around the corner of the red bricked building and stopped quick. Down the length of the alley way I could see a few things scattered here, and there. There was a women's black flat, and a few inches from that were car keys. A little ahead of those, was a black purse and a black leather jacket. I swallowed hard pulling my gun out of holster and walked down the length of the building see three men gathered around, from what I could make of the cries, a women. It only pissed me off more knowing three men, rather boys, were terrorizing a women.

"You're too pretty to be by yourself. If you hadn't run, we could have taken you to our car for a good fucking." I raised my gun fast, stepped out into the middle of the alleyway, cocking my gun.

"Good evening gentlemen." All three turned to me and I smiled shaking my head. Not human. _Great._ "I know you all must be able to read. DO you see the words on my badge? Down here on my hip? It says get the hell away from her and get against the wall." I watched from between two of the guys the women, a dark haired, crying women, fall against the chain link fence, crying, holding around her body.

"Come on detective. Three on one…your odds are pretty shitty."

"Besides…" I turned my gun to the one on the left who started to walk forward. "We have a few more weapons to play with. It wouldn't be fair to you." I frowned and without thinking, I pulled the trigger. No noise came out, because my silencer was on, for these exact reasons and I hit the guy in the shoulder. He yelled out, falling to the floor on his back holding his wound. The other two came towards me, faster than I could react, about as fast as Logan was when he left not three minutes ago. My gun was pulled out of my hand and I was punched hard in the mouth. I heard the women yell as I hit the cold hard ground and tensed up waiting for my final breath to come. But when I didn't feel or hear anything, I raised my head holding my bloody mouth and smiled seeing Carlos and Logan standing before me. As I pushed myself up, two arms tucked under mine and lifted me. I recognized James's cologne and was grateful for his strength. I snatched my gun off the ground and pushed between Logan and Carlos who were radiating anger and raised my gun again. Except this time I lowered it fast. One of the guys was holding the women by her hair, while his other hand held a knife to her throat. The one who punched me was helping his buddy stand, and he smirked.

"Now what? You want to watch this slut's blood spill on the ground?" I spit out blood form my mouth on the ground and let Carlos get in front of me. "Wow…brought a dog to gun fight." Carlos let forward and in a matter of seconds, his clothes were ripped apart and in midair, his body was transformed into a big ball of dark brown fur. There was a loud growl that echoed through the alleyway making me tense up. And then there was the sound of bones crunching and a loud scream. Logan shoved past me and jumped in helping Carlos. It was a little hard to watch my two best friend rip this guy to shreds, while his hurt friend yelled in horror, but my focus was on the women, pale looking at the scene in front of her. The man holding her looking pained…he didn't know if he should help his friend, or keep holding the women. And lucky for her, when he saw Logan grab his already hurt friend, and drain the life out of him, he threw the women to the wall beside him and jumped in to help. Well try to help.

I walked quickly to the women who had been knocked out from the force of hitting the wall, and put my gun away. I scooped her up and held around the small gash on her forehead turning to James. He was watching the fighting, but when I started to walk to him he grabbed a handkerchief form his back pocket and pushed my hand away from her cut, setting it on it. He helped me walk up the stairs to the bar and as soon as he closed the door behind me, the horrible noises from down stairs were cut off and we were left in the quiet, dim bar. As I walked to a long table in the center of the bar all the lights came on from up above and I was able to see everything around me. Including the women in my arms.

She was pale, probably from blood loss and had blood trickling over and down her face from her cut. As I laid her on the table, I brushed her black hair out form her face, peeling it off her skin, since it had been glued there by the blood and swallowed hard. If she wasn't covered in blood and knocked out, this women might actually give me a run for my money. But in her face, I could see the fear and pain she felt. And when I saw James get on the other side of the table I straightened up and looked at him. He set a first aid kit next to her small, skinny arm and opened it, taking a seat. "We gotta clean her up, before Logan gets up here. He'll go nuts." I nodded turning quick to the bar and leaned over the counter grabbing a white dish cloth. I dunked it in the tub of ice that was half melted and raised it back up turning to James. He was taking her other arm off from around her stomach and stood up fast. "I think she was stabbed." I felt my anger start to rise as I stood next to her again and shook my head seeing a cut in her soft looking stomach. "Clean her head first. I think I'm going to need to stich it up. And let Carlos and Logan know to stay outside until we're done, and their clean." I nodded pulling my phone out and sent a quick text to Carlos while James took the cloth from me.

I sat and watched in amazement as James cleaned this girl up and stitched up her two wounds. It was a freaking miracle this girl still had a pulse, let alone was groaning. It meant she was still alive and wasn't going to slip into a coma, like James said she easily could. By the time he had her head and stomach stitched up, 7 stiches total he sat down and wiped his hands with an alcohol wet wipe. I glanced down her body, seeing her black skinny jeans ripped here and there as if she had put up a hell of a fight from these two guys. As I was looking down her legs, I noticed for the first time, that I was holding her hand. I let it go quickly seeing her turning her head and then turning it back to me. I glanced to James who stood up and walked towards his office. I looked back down at her face and saw her flutter her eyes open, just to close them back up. I stood up and sort of stood over her, to block the blinding light from her vision. "Where…where am I?"

"You're in a bar. You have some stiches in your head and stomach. DO you remember anything that happened?" She opened her eyes again, and this time she kept them open. And for the first time tonight, I was able to look in them. They were a bright, brilliant blue that sparkled from the slow tears starting to come out. "I'm a detective. My partner and I heard you scream and…"

"What are you guys?" I frowned just as James came out and took his original seat, holding what looked like one of his plain black shirts.

"Here. I had to cut our shirt to clean your wound. You can have one of mine. Also…I have some socks. One of your shoes is still downstairs, and you're shivering." James set the shirt next to her and put a pair of long, warm looking white tube socks. The women, who was still staring up at me slowly started to rise herself. She gasped out a little, at the pain of her bending her stomach over her wound and I set a hand under her shoulder. James did the same to the other and quietly talked to her. "Nice and slow…there is no rush. Keep taking deep breaths…" She finally sat herself up slowly and immediately her hand went to her head. James gently grabbed it and set it down on her leg. "Would you like some help taking off your shirt?" She looked to James, obviously disgusted and he chuckled standing. "I promise…I'm gay. And I'll make Kendall turn around." He shifted his eyes to me and I sighed out turning slowly. I put my back to them and glanced down at my dark grey shirt. It was covered in her blood. I frowned slowly raising my arms and headed to his office.

"I'm going to steal a shirt. Mine's soaked."

"You should also let me check out your mouth. You're bleeding pretty bad bro." I waved him off stepping in his cold, bright office and threw my dirty shirt to a corner. I sighed looking around his messy office and turned ever so slightly. In the corner of my eye I saw the women lying herself back down holding around her wound on her stomach. James was gently patting at it, but what got me, was she was only in a red laced bra. I swallowed hard watching her breathing hard, making her chest rise and fall hard. James said something I couldn't hear and she nodded sitting back up with his help. I turned quick and yanked a white shirt off the back of his door and slid it on fast. I ignored that it was little too big, but knew it was because James had muscles that required a double X size. "Okay. She's covered, and you can let Carlos and Logan come up." I walked out of the office fast and stared at the back of her head. She had her legs hanging off the table facing James who was sitting and helping her put socks on her pretty pedicured feet. "What's your name sweetie?" I walked around the table and stood behind James, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Becca…Rebecca. Who are you guys?" She looked up and I opened my mouth to speak just as the door slammed open. Walking in, laughing loudly were two very happy guys. Logan and Carlos were laughing, holding onto each other, as if they just won the world series. However, the thing that made me jump in front of them, to shield them from her, was the fact that Carlos was completely naked. They looked at me, and then looked around, and Carlos quickly covered his junk.

"Sorry…you got some clothes here James?"

"Yeah. There should be some sweats and a sweater of Logan's in the top drawer of the filing cabinet in my office. Help yourself." Carlos quickly darted to the room and shut the door quietly. Before I turned to the other two I saw Logan raise a black flat, a purse and a jacket as eh closed the door.

"I believe these belong to a Miss Rebecca…I put your keys and a very nice bottle of perfume in your purse. I didn't mean to snoop but before we threw the bodies in the river, I wanted to make sure they didn't have anything of yours. All your belongings seem to be in here." Logan stopped right in front of her and gently set her things next to her. Logan set a hand on James neck and ran some fingers through his hair. "I hope they took good care of you. James used to be a paramedic…and Kendall sees this kind of stuff every day." I stood on the other side of James and watched her go through her purse. When he found what she was looking for, or I assumed, she glanced up and tucked hair behind her ear. "The cuts were deep enough for stiches?"

"She was bleeding enough to feed a small army." Logan chuckled and leaned down kissing his head. "She's also asked who we are. I figured I'd let you do the talking."

"Why thank you." Logan smiled at James as he stood up and grabbed his first aid kit. Logan quickly took his seat and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping around them. "Are you new here Rebecca?" She nodded wiping at old tears and locked eyes with Logan. "Well then I guess you should know…this town and the people in it are not good people. A lot of us are just trying to get through the day without anything going wrong, like most towns, but this one is a little different. See…I'm not a normal human being. I have a very rare and unusual gift that has allowed me to save people, much like I just did for you." She swallowed hard still looking down at Logan and he sat back a little. "I'm a vampire Rebecca and Carlos…the one who just went to put some clothes on, is a werewolf. About 85% of this town is some sort of…monster. We don't have zombies and we don't have the creature from the black lagoon. But we have people in this town who want humans dead and we have people in this town who want to keep them alive. Like Carlos and I." She lowered her head and played with her hands in her lap. "The men who chased you from your car were also vampires and their sole purpose tonight was to take your life and drink your blood." I gently smacked Logan's shoulder and he glanced up shaking his head. When he looked back to her, I noticed James and Carlos standing behind her both looking at Logan. "But you already know all this don't you?" She raised her head fast and I frowned lowering my arms from my chest. "How come you came to our small town Rebecca?" She wiped her face again, as more tears fell and she looked over at the door leading out.

"I…" She paused and looked back to Logan before looking up at me. "Are you…"

"No." She looked away fast and swallowed hard looking down at Logan.

"I came here because my mom said this was the last place my dad was seen. I came to find my dad." I shoved my hands into my jeans and looked up and over at Carlos who had his back to us and was talking to James. James then gave a weird look to Logan who slowly stood himself up and sighed out.

"Well…you're in luck Rebecca. Because Kendall and Carlos are detectives. We can help. And I know you're hesitant to ask for our help, because you just met us but Carlos can read minds." She raised her head and turned it slowly griping onto the wood under her. Carlos smiled big and waved her, as she slipped herself off the table. I reached out quick seeing her wobble and held around back. She clutched onto my other arm and held herself up on me.

"Also…no Kendall isn't seeing anyone, and he things your eyes are breathtaking." I snapped my head to see the back of Carlos's head as he sat at the bar, James was already behind, pouring him a drink.

"Do you happen to have a picture of your dad? It will help us just a little bit." Logan got in front of her and she nodded reaching for her purse. She dug through it until she pulled out a small black journal. She opened it up just as a picture fell out. She grabbed it quick throwing the journal back in her bag and handed it to Logan. He nodded looking down at it and turned it to me. As soon as I saw it, I raised my hand and took it. My mouth went dry and my toes went numb.

"James?" I gently put the girl in Logan's arms and hurried to the bar, turning the picture so it was face out. As I got to the bar James glanced up and immediately, the glass he was holding, dropped from his hand and it shattered everywhere on the ground at his feet. "Please tell me that is not who I think it is." He took the picture from my hand with a shaky one and covered his mouth with his other hand.

"What?" I turned to look over at Logan who was slowly walking Rebecca over to us. "What's wrong babe?" James put the picture down on the bar and lowered both hands shaking his head still.

"That can't be…where did you get that picture?" Logan effortlessly lifted Rebecca up on a stool next to Carlos who looked beyond confused.

"My mom…I never knew my dad, but she said my dad could help me with somethings. She gave me that picture and gave em a map with a red line leading here. Why?" James glanced up and over at her and swallowed hard.

"Because…" he paused and looked to me. I nodded in encouragement and he sighed out hard. "Because that's my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop staring at him. I could not stop looking into his pretty hazel eyes every time he would look at me. I was terrified, that was for sure, but I was more interested in the man sitting across from me. Actually all four of them, but the one who told me not an hour ago was my brother, had my focus. "Here sweetheart." I looked up and breathed out shakily seeing a cup of hot coffee in front of me on the dining room table. I was in a brand new town, sitting in a huge house up in a mountain, with four guys I literally just met because they saved my life. Do I trust the coffee? DO I let my thirst, and tiredness speak for me? I knew the answer as I reached forward for the coffee and felt shame because of it. I lowered my legs from my seat and took a quick sip, setting it back down on the table. As I did I watched Logan push James back and sit on his lap blocking me from him. "So…" I sat back a little and Logan glanced at the head of the table of the tall blonde drink of water and then to the man sitting on the other side of James. "I know a lot has happened, and a lot has been thrown at you, but I have some things we need to talk about." I heard James sigh behind Logan and without using a lot of effort he shifted Logan to the side of his lap so we could look at each other. He took in a deep breath before looking down at the picture of the man I was told was James's dad.

"How…when…" I frowned looking down at my shaking hands and suddenly wished I had never left my mom. "What's your mom's name?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"Just wondering if I knew her is all." I glanced up and James was looking at me.

"Her name is Marie. Marie Smith."

"It was never Diamond?" I frowned but James was elbowed, hard, by Logan who turned to look at Kendall who was only looking at me. I blushed and looked back down at my hands. "How old are you?"

"22."

"Oh fucking great!" James voice boomed inside the huge house and I looked up to see him push Logan off and stand up. "First I have to be reminded that my dad was a fucking dirt bag…then I have to find out I have a young sister who is 5 years younger than me, and to top it all off…I find out that my dad was fucking this lady, Marie Smith while he was still married to my mom, happily in love! What a great fucking night!" I jumped hearing him walk to a wall and punch it, hard. I swear I heard a couple bones break and it made me a little scared.

"James! Calm the hell down!" James turned and looked directly down at me.

"Why are you here?! What do you want? That man is a worthless scumbag who is probably drunk under a bridge somewhere! He's not worth your time, trust me!"

"My mom said he could help me!" I stood up fast in my yell and it made James raise an eyebrow. Everyone went quiet and I shook away my fears, feeling confidence run through me. I saw Logan come out from behind James and he gave me a confused look.

"Help with what?" I breathed out softly and glanced around seeing all four of them staring at me. Just as I opened my mouth to explain something I hated to talk about, let alone think about I felt something furry rub over my legs. I glanced down and smiled at a black and white kitten. He mewed up at me and I bent down scooping him up. "That's Sully. I just rescued him. He is very friendly." I looked up and swallowed hard.

"I'm going to show you guys something and you have to promise not to freak out. And trust me." I saw Kendall and Logan nod, while the other two remained unmoved. "Can you guys stand on the other side of the table?" Logan turned fast and shoved James hard making him go on the other side of the wooden table. I watched Kendall stand next to Carlos, and they all looked, rather nervous as I set Sully on the table. "Please…do not come near me. And do not yell. I promise I know what I'm doing." I again saw Logan nod and looked down at the cute little kitten, purring loudly, begging for attention. Slowly I moved forward and put one hand on the top of the cats head, while the other went to his back. I glanced up at the four in front of me, and then closed my eyes. Within a second I heard a soft little body hit the table and opened my eyes back up seeing the cat, lying on the table. Dead.

"What the…" I glanced up and saw Logan take a step forward, anger radiating from him. "Did you just kill my cat?!" Logan took another step forward, but as soon as he got to the table, to touch his cat, I put my hands back on him, and not a second later the cat was up, meowing. Everyone stopped moving and I took a few steps back feeling tears fall out of my eyes. The cat rushed to his dad and rubbed against him, again begging for attention. "What the fuck?" It was a soft whisper that made me cry out quietly. I quickly covered my mouth and wiped my face looking down. "That's…new." I turned my body away and wiped my face shaking my head, knowing, at any moment, they were going to kick me out, call me a freak and call the cops. Or arrest me, cause two of them were cops.

"Have you ever seen anything like that Loges?"

"Not here. But there has been talk of people like this. Healers are what their called. Or death dealers. Depending on how you look at it." I raised my head and looked into the new, fancy clean kitchen catching my breath. "From what I remember reading…this type of gift comes from two people. One is half vamp and half seerer, and the other is human. The pairing is so rare, no one has ever taken it seriously. I don't think anyone has ever heard of half seerer, half vamp, but alas here we are." I turned slowly and saw Logan smiling at me. "Do you always practice on small helpless kittens?" I shook my head fast and walked back to my seat.

"I don't practice it. For a long time, it just happened and…"

"Wait a minute." I looked up to James who gently pushed Logan to the side and shook his head down at me. "Your mom must be half vamp half freak cause my dad sure as hell isn't." I panicked instantly, because my mother was not…vamp. And just as I thought it, Carlos stepped forward and pushed James back.

"Hate to break it to you, but her mom is not vamp. Sorry bro." James pushed Carlos off fast and took a turn to go behind me, towards the kitchen. "You can go wait outside for all I care, but I have the fucking car keys so enjoy sitting in the cold asshole!" I jumped hearing a door slam shut. There were three collective sighs around me and I looked up to Carlos who took a sit across from me. Logan quickly sat down next to Carlos and I locked eyes with him.

"I don't hurt innocent beings, I swear." Logan chuckled and looked over at Carlos but I continued. "I never wanted…this. And since finding out I could do this, all I've wanted was for it to go away. My mom said my dad would be able to help. She said…she told me he also had a gift. She never went into details, and every time I went to see her at the hospital, I was never really allowed to talk to her about it."

"Hospital?" I turned slowly to Kendall who was giving me an odd look. Before I answered him, I took him in. He looked a lot more relaxed than he has been, but I was still drawn to his gorgeous green eyes. I got lost for a second before I realized where I was, and what I was talking about.

"Uhm, yeah…my mom was put in a mental institute when I was 15 because I was given the nickname Miss Murder. There were a lot of unexplained things that happened around me…people dying, and some being brought back to life, and my mom took the brute end of the stick for it." I took a quick sip of my coffee, feeling a little more at ease and crossed one leg over the other. "When I was 9 years old, I killed a boy at my school." I heard Logan gasp quietly and I turned to him smiling small. "I was always the loner. The outcast with long black hair, and a single mother, who unbeknownst to me, was a town whore. Parents would tell their kids to not be my friend because they were afraid they would see my mom being an escort or something. So my early school days were spent by myself. I dint have any friends and for a while there, my teachers didn't even talk to me. Well one particular day my mom encouraged me to sit with some kids and just be friendly. So I tried. I sat down at a table at school at lunch and these kids started talking to me. One boy however, said my mom was a witch, and a slut, and he threw my sandwich on the ground and knocked over my milk." I cringed at the memory wishing my childhood was anyone else's. "I got up, to go cry in the bathroom, and as I did, he shoved me, and I fell on my face. I chipped a tooth and bit my cheek, so there was a lot of blood." I saw in the corner of my Kendall shake his head, and look down holding his coffee cup. "When I got up…all I could think about was hurting this boy like he hurt me. So he came to face me, he walked right up to me, to shove me again and I grabbed him. After a few seconds of touching him, he fell to the floor, dead."

"How?" I looked over to Carlos confused and he shook his head. "I mean…what happens when you kill someone? Is it heart attack, or suffocation or…?"

"With this boy, I closed off his airways and suffocated him." I frowned and Carlos nodded looking at me still. "Have you heard of this before?"

"I have. My grandpa use to warn em about people like you. He called you witches." I chuckled and nodded grabbing my coffee cup again seeing Kendall and Logan give him dirty looks. "I never believed him. Besides, if you ask me, the kid deserved it." I laughed but covered it with my coffee fast. "So I take it you didn't bring him back?"

"No. I didn't know I could at that point. He fell to the floor, his face was blue and it looked like there was something lodged in his throat. I screamed and ran away along with every other kid in there. But I was questioned. The cops came…the paramedics checked out my mouth and even though they couldn't prove I killed him, they said this kid was the one in the wrong. I was bleeding all over the place." Carlos sat back putting his hands behind his head and I glanced around all three of them. "By my freshman year of high school I had killed almost 20 people on accident. Some of them…it was in self-defense. Some I just couldn't control it. But it my freshman year…that was when I found out I could bring people back. I was hanging out with these girls, and they had these boyfriends. One of the guys started acting stupid. He asked me to help him with some homework and we went in a separate room. He put his hand son me, and started kissing my neck. I told him to leave me alone and tried to get up. He grabbed me hard and threw me back down on this couch. As soon as he got over top of me, I grabbed him and killed him. He fell over top of me, dead and I cried. Hard. I had never killed someone with a lot of people around, like all our friends out in the other room. I closed my eyes, and grabbed his arms to get off me, and just like that, he sprung up and was back to life. I think it scared em more than him." I saw Logan chuckle as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table, keeping his eyes locked on me. "Well as you can imagine, being dead for about a minute and then being brought back to life can scare anyone. He went around telling everyone, I was a witch. I was possessed and I was dangerous. People started questioning my past and all the deaths that happened around me, suddenly needed more investigations. That's when my mom popped up. She told people, the cops, my dad gave em a gift that enables me to kill people, and then bring them back to life. She said I wasn't dangerous. She said I was special. She then went into talk about how there were hundreds, if not thousands of people like me with special…gifts. They threw her in the looney bin, put me in my aunt's house and told me to keep my nose clean. My aunt decided it was best if I was home schooled, 7 years later here I am." Kendall and Logan sat back, both letting out a hard breath and I smiled small. "I've never had friends. I don't consider myself a good person. If you want me to leave, I can. But I know my dad can help me be normal. I just need to find him." I paused and chuckled quietly looking to Carlos. "People like to sling the word witch at me, to hurt me, but Miss Murder is the worst."

"Or we can go on the first name basis type of deal. Do you prefer Becca?" I smiled small and blushed, but looked down. "We'll help you find your dad. With or without James. And as far as you thinking you're a bad person…"

"You're not." I looked up at Logan and he gave me a friendly smile. "Trust me…all three off us around this table, are about 1000 times more awful than you."

"Besides…here, you're not a freak. Here, you are normal." All three of them laughed and I joined in, but it didn't really help. Kendall and I held eye contact for a minute before Carlos got up, making a gagging noise.

"I can fucking hear you Kendall." I frowned watching Carlos walk out towards the front door. "Well James is sulking out by my car. I suppose I should get him home so he can throw a fit there." I slowly raised myself, only to half to sit back down. My head was throbbing, no doubt from my cut and I closed my eyes putting my hand on it. "Take care of her alight. James may act like an asshole but he is genuinely worried about her."

"No problem. We'll get her set up and comfortable." I opened my eyes and watched Logan and Carlos hug fast, and then Carlos walked to Kendall. He stood up, and shook his hand before turning to me. He smiled small and patted my shoulder, walking out to the front door fast. "Drive home safe! Have James call me when he calms down!" I turned watching Carlos give a thumbs up to Logan, before disappearing. "Alright…we'll I can see you look exhausted so…" I stood up and held onto the table for support.

"Yeah…I should get going. I saw some motels as I drove into town. I should go get a room." I went to take a step but Logan and Kendall looked at each other as Logan stood in front of me.

"Well actually…"Logan gave me a comforting smile but it faded fast. "I don't think you're in any position to drive. And because of your attack you sort of have your scent around town. People know you're here. They will try to get to you, and try to hurt you again. Now, I don't want you to be freaked out about this, but I was thinking you would stay with Kendall and I until we can guarantee your safety. Kendall's a cop…I'm a blood sucking monster. You're safe here." I took in a shaky breath before nodding slowly. "I'm going to let you use my bedroom. I don't sleep anyway. And I'm going to get a bath started for you, to help you relax and in the meantime, Kendall can make you some food if you're hungry. Our house is your house." I chuckled but looked down at the shirt James gave me, which was two sizes two big. I gently set my hand on my cut on my stomach and shook my head.

"I'm not all that hungry. But a bath sounds nice. Except…" I looked up and Logan looked worried. "All my bags…my clothes are in my car, and I can't for the life of me remember where I parked it." Logan smirked and looked over at Kendall who sighed out and walked out to the front door.

"I had Carlos drive you're car here. Kendall's going to go get your bags and I'll have him bring them in my room." I nodded and he put a hand putting it on my back. I let him walk me slowly, towards the dark hallway, all the way to the end. When he opened the door I stepped in, and was instantly blown away. The room was decorated nicely. There was a huge Cal king bed up against the wall in front of me, with two huge windows on either side. They were ceiling to floor, but up against them tight were long black, thick looking curtains. I walked slowly towards a nice big writing desk and smiled down at the cute picture of Logan with James, and his two friends. I ran my fingers over the desk as I walked along the length of it and glanced at the beautiful pictures on the wall. I turned slightly hearing a light get turned on and watched as more of Logan's room came into view. He was by his bed, the light on the nightstand shinning bright next to him. Behind him I could see two doors and slowly made my way over to them. As I got near him Logan also turned and led me to one door. He opened it up and lights instantly came on. I walked into a huge, clean almost too white bathroom staring directly at the bear claw tub. "Do you mind if I look at your wounds? I trust James, but I do have a medical degree." I turned slowly and nodded quickly pulling my top off. Logan walked over to me quick and bent slightly looking at my stomach. "Man he was clean. Your stiches are going to itch. And probably hurt when you cough or sneeze…but they should stay intact. And your head…" He raised up and squinted at my forehead shaking his head. "I think you might have a concussion." We locked eyes and quickly he raise da finger. "Follow my finger, as best as you can please." I nodded and watched his finger slowly start to move in front of my face. But I couldn't concentrate. I closed my eyes looking down and sighed out hard. "It's okay. When you finish with your bath, I'm going to give you something for the pain I can only assume you're feeling." I laughed and raised my head nodding. He turned quick and walked to the tub, bending down on his knees. "You want some bubbles in here?"

"Sure." The huge faucet came on and instantly the tub started to fill up. I went to work on unbuttoning my pants and bent slightly to pull them off my legs. As soon as I was bent completely over I heard a pair of feet behind me and snapped up fast. I turned and came face to face with Kendall who was blushing hard. He had three of my bags in his hands. He looked down and started to turn.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know if you would want these…here or out there…I'm just…just going to leave them on the bed." I giggled watching him walk back out into the room and kicked out of my jeans. As I turned back to Logan he was standing and smirking with his hands on his hips.

"Idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I don't know what it is, but I love the smell of fresh leather. And I mean, real leather, just taken off a cow. I know it's kind of sick but growing up on a ranch I was always around the cows and horses and sheep and to understand the value of hard work, my dad showed me how to use every part of the cow and it paid off. I'm sort of a sob when it comes to meat I eat, and the leather I wear. It has to be real. SO putting on the brand new black leather belt I got just two days ago, as I got ready for work, I couldn't help but smile. As I buckled it up I glanced up at myself in my bathroom mirror and reached out. I wiped off the mirror getting it clear of the steam from my shower. I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at my bare chest and stomach. I gently traced over a scar on my lower stomach and sighed out softly turning to my closet. I opened it up quick and grabbed a plain white button up shirt, and a plain white undershirt. I hung them over my arm and stepped into a pair of plain black shinny shoes, the socks already on my feet. I set my shirts down on the counter and bent down quick, tying my shoes. When I stood up I heard a crack of lightening from outside and quickly grabbed a sports coat also from my closet before closing it. I grabbed my shirts, turned off the bathroom light and stepped out of it, going to my bed. I set my things down as I grabbed my watch on my night stand and snapped it on. I then picked up a cross necklace I wore every day since getting it from my mother at age 19. I opened the top drawer of my nightstand and grabbed a rather large pocket knife I got from my father at age 15, and slipped it into my pants pocket. I grabbed my shirts and jacket again, and headed out of my room into the hallway. Before walking out into the kitchen, I stopped by Logan's room and stood in the doorway of the open doors. Sleeping in Logan's huge bed, tucked under dark blue comforters was a very beautiful girl that I couldn't stop staring at last night. She was still sound asleep and I could see the braid Logan helped her do was falling out, probably form her tossing and turning. But with her hair back, off her face, I could see all the beautiful freckles and tiny little button nose, all the more. She was a knock out, but right now, my mind told me she was a victim. She wasn't really, seeing as Logan and Carlos slaughtered the three guys who attacked her, but she asked for my help and I was going to give it to her. Which meant, no matter how pretty she was, I was a cop, and she was a victim.

I walked out into the kitchen and put my white button up and jacket on the back of a bar stool. I pulled my white under shirt on and walked to the coffee pot. I stopped right in front of it as soon as I had my shirt over my head. I paused with my shirt half way down and frowned at the full coffee pot. I hadn't even been out here this morning at all. Which meant Logan was finally home. Just as I started to turn to look out in the living room, he jumped up on the counter by me, shirtless in a pair of black basketball shorts. James's. "Morning buddy. You get something to eat?" I finished pulling my shirt down and he laughed nodding looking out past me. "Thanks for making coffee. I didn't get much sleep."

"You know I have sleeping pills for that exact reason." I shrugged pulling a dark red mug down from the cupboard looking right at him. His eyes were a nice light brown, and he looked very…relaxed. Which told me one of two things. He saw James and got laid, or he hasn't eaten.

"Catch anything good out there?" He laughed bending slightly at the waist and put his head in his hands. I set my coffee cup down and put a hand on the back of his neck. "You need anything?"

"I hate doing that Kendall." I laughed and took my hand off him walking towards the mini fridge in the laundry room, tucked away in the corner. I knelt down and opened the door reaching in quick. "I got a deer tonight. And it was a young one." I simply grabbed a small black box and opened it up. Inside were about six vials full of my blood. I grabbed one, closed the box and slid it back into the fridge, closing it hard. I stood back up, turned and held the vile out as I walked back to the coffee pot. "So as I was out something hit me." Logan rose up and took the vile from me opening it quick. I leaned against the counter and watched him tip the vile back, closing his eyes, drinking the whole thing. He finished quick running his tongue over his bottom lip handing me the empty vile. "Why didn't I freak out over her blood last night?"

"It was cleaned up before you came up to the bar." He shook his head sliding off the counter and walked to the sink. He turned on the water and I started to make my coffee.

"No…in the alleyway. She was stabbed Kendall. She was bleeding out. I didn't even react. Not only that, the other three weren't even concerned either. That cut was deep enough for me to smell a mile away. At least it should have been. I couldn't even smell her." I frowned stirring in some sugar into my black coffee and turned to look at the back of Logan's head as he put some dishes in the dish washer. "Why is that?"

"You tell me genius." He sighed out hard and I snickered walking to the fridge. I pulled it open and grabbed a plastic bowl full of fresh fruit. "Maybe it has to do with her gift. Or her dad." Logan only shrugged and I sat at the bar putting my fruit and coffee on the counter top. "What do you think is going to happen if she finds him? How do you think James will react?" Logan glanced up and smiled small turning off the water grabbing a dish cloth.

"Well considering the last time James saw his dad he was abandoning him and his mom, after beating his mom. James doesn't go to the gym every day for my benefit, although I appreciate it." I made a gagging sound before eating my strawberry and he chuckled. "He's told me before…he wants to have a face to face with his dad so he can hurt him, like he hurt his mom. I don't think James is every going to be okay with him. And I don't blame him." I threw a grape into my mouth and looked down shaking my head. "You have to promise me something Kendall." I looked up to not see Logan in front of the sink. Instead he was beside me climbing up on the stool next to me. I let him wrap both arms around my one, and lay his head down on my shoulder. "About the chemist who is supposedly here. If push comes to shove…I want to be cured. But not until we get Becca taken care of. I'm more helpful that way."

"What do you think is going to happen?" He stayed quiet and I chuckled putting another strawberry in my mouth. "Have you seen something already?" He pushed off me and I turned my head to look at him.

"I may have seen you and Becca. You were on the ground Kendall. And she had blood on her. I couldn't tell what was wrong with you, I just know I wasn't there. And neither was Carlos. It scares me." I frowned and he looked at me mirroring my expression.

"You trust her?" His mouth parted and I put up a hand shaking my head. "I'm not trying to be a dick…but the girl can kill people with a thought and a touch. That's not safe."

"She's not a murderer. She's a frightened women with a rare gift she doesn't want. If she wants to find her dad, who happens to be James's dad, I want to help. Which means you want to help. And Carlos." I laughed and looked in front of us at our clean, huge kitchen. "Oh by the way…mom called last night. She said she could sense something was wrong. I told her, you and I were okay and we met James's little sister. I didn't go into details, not like she wanted any. She and dad hate James's dad."

"Who doesn't?" He smiled and played with a tiny little salt shaker looking down at it. "Do you want me to stay home today? You know I can. I'll probably be sitting at my desk writing up dumb ass reports."

"What were you thinking about, last night? That made Carlos disgusted with you?" He gave me side eye and I blushed looking down at my bowl of fruit. "Was it about Becca? Cause…you're a pervert."

"I have to go to work." I slid off the stool and grabbed my white button up shirt. I undid my belt and slipped my shirt inside my pants. I buttoned the shirt up and then redid my pants. "Call me if you need anything." I looked at Logan as I pulled my sports coat on and he nodded putting his chin on one hand, watching me. "If you see James today…go easy on him." He closed his eyes, nodding again and I sighed out. "See ya Loges." He opened his eyes, gave me a big fake smile and slid off his stool. I turned, knowing he would follow and grabbed my wallet and keys off the counter heading towards the garage door. I swung it open, stepping out and let Logan hit the button to open the actual garage door. I went to my car and unlocked it slipping my wallet into my pocket of my pants.

"Be careful Kendall. I know Carlos. He's gonna try to sniff out James's dad. If you find him…call me, okay?" I put one leg in my car and nodded slowly at Logan as he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "And if you happen to talk to James first tell him I love him. And to call me when he's cooled off." I again nodded and he sighed out shaking his head. "I love you big bro." I chuckled getting in my car and shut the door fast. I put my key in the ignition and rolled down my window sticking my head out.

"Love you too little bro." He laughed turning and got in the house, shutting the door softly.

 **Becca's P.O.V.**

 _"_ _Just remember…the only thing that's wrong with you, is that you love with all your heart. You aren't a freak, and no one loves you more than me."_ _Her beautiful face lit up. She reached out and touched my cheek shaking her head. Her blonde hair shook around her face and I started to get up. Her hand went down to my arm and she squeezed hard. "If you find your father…do not let him make you feel weak. You are a strong, wonderful person. Don't you ever forget that." I smiled and bent down kissing her cheek softly. "I love you Rebecca. Please…stay my beautiful Lilly." I squeezed my eyes shut hard and hoped she wouldn't see my tears. "I love you Becca…"_

I shot up in my bed, sweat pouring off my face. I took in a hard breath, gasping hard and kicked the heavy blankets off me. In the darkness of the room, I stumbled out of the bed and went towards a half way closed door, hoping it was the bathroom. I shoved the door open and flipped on a light to my right. I squinted at the brightness, but hurried to the sink turning the faucet on, full blast. I put my hands together and cupped them, letting water fill up. I aggressively splashed the water on my face and swallowed hard. The water was ice cold, and it felt amazing on my hot skin. After splashing my face once more, I stood myself up and looked at myself in the mirror. I wiped water off my face and grabbed a black towel on the counter. I dabbed at my face and wiped at my neck. As I put the towel back on the counter I heard a soft voice from out in the kitchen area and turned to walk out. I kept the bathroom light on so I could see where I was going and walked out of the room, into the equally dark hallway. As I walked further out I could hear the talking getting louder, and realized, whoever was talking, was by himself. Or on the phone. "Not since Ashley…you know Kendall. He doesn't settle. He has ridiculously high standards that no one women could ever meet. But that's not why I called you." I stopped at the end of the hallway and leaned against it, seeing Logan sitting at the head of the dining room table. Well actually…he was sitting on the table, at the head of the table. In front of him was a huge puzzle, with teeny tiny pieces. I frowned as he sat up a little and moved his phone to his other ear. "If the weather stays cloudy and dark today I might come see you, but in the meantime do you think you could do some research for me…well it's about blood. A specific type. One that four hungry, vicious vampires wouldn't be affected by." I frowned checking around the house, seeing that it was just Logan sitting out there. Which meant Kendall had left, probably for work. "Well it's about the girl we just talked about…she got stabbed Katie. She was bleeding from her stomach, yet here all four of us were and no one was foaming at the mouth. Why do you think that would be?" Quickly I put a hand over my stomach remembering I had got stabbed and swallowed hard. "No. She's a death dealer. And apparently she's James's sister. Well half-sister. And apparently their dad is half seerer, half vamp. He has to be. That's how this type of person is made. Her mom is human and…do you think I should risk it? Kendall went to work." He paused and I watched him slowly start to get off the table. I took about 10 steps backward and waited, to see if he was going to come towards me. "Maybe she can do it herself. She's asleep now…but might be waking up. I'll either call you or come see you and mom today…okay. Love you too. Bye Katie bug." I tensed up and started to walk back down the hall towards Logan. When I made it to the end I saw him walking to the living room holding onto his cat. I softly cleared my throat and he turned quick, smiling big. He was wearing a white pull over hoodie and black basketball shorts. And compared to last night, he looked a lot more…approachable. He had a five o'clock shadow on his chin and his cheeks and the tiny black cat in his arms made him look soft. It made me feel comfortable enough to walk out towards the kitchen, as if it was my own. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" I chuckled opening up the fridge and was grateful for the bottles of water lined up perfectly in rows. I grabbed one, shut the door and turned to see Logan right behind me. "Can I check your stiches?" I nodded and reached down grabbing the hem of my shirt. I lifted it and raised my head watching Logan bend down a little and gently touch my skin. His fingers were ice cold and they felt fantastic. "You look very flustered. And you're very warm. Do you feel sick?"

"Well I was having a weird dream that woke me up out of a dead sleep. But my stomach does hurt pretty bad." He looked up at me and I smiled. "But my head isn't as bad."

"Good. I was really worried that would have been worse." He stood up straight and gently brushed hair out of my face shaking his head. "I gotta tell ya…if I didn't feel completely at ease around you, I would be terrified of you. No offense." I laughed walking around him and went straight out towards the living room.

"After knowing me for less than 24 hours, you think you know enough about me, to not be afraid?" Before I sat down, he was kneeling in front of the huge brick fireplace putting logs in it. "So you moving so quick…that's because you're a vampire?"

"Yup…when I was a human, my speed was slower than a turtle going through a pile of peanut butter. It's a blessing, really." I smiled sitting down on the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest shivering. I noticed the huge bay window open to my right but said nothing of it to Logan as he started a fire. "So I have sort of an idea of how today can go…if you're up to it, I was thinking I could take you around town. Start to look for your dad. I know James and Kendall and Carlos will hate it, but you're perfectly safe with me and I think I'm safe with you. Of course…this is all weather permitting. If it gets sunny, I'll burn up." I frowned looking out at the dark stormy skies shaking my head.

"I would love to start looking for him. That's why I'm here." Logan stood slowly and turned to me. I swallowed a hard lump and looked him dead in the eyes. "Who were you talking to on the phone, about me?" He laughed pulling his hoodie off his body and gently tossed it to me. I quickly glanced down his sculpted chest and stomach but quickly pulled on his hoodie, grateful for the warmth.

"So you were listening? I knew I heard something." I couldn't help my smile as I pulled the hoodie on, and when it was on, I saw Logan sitting next to me, sighing out hard. "It was my baby sister. Kendall and mine…we have a little sister who works as a RN out in the city. She knows about me…she helps Kendall and I out a lot. I told her how weird it was, that I wasn't effected by your blood. And neither were the three who attacked you." I frowned sitting up and opened my water. As I drank, he continued. "I don't think it's anything serious. It's just odd." I swallowed the cold water, grateful and nodded. "Since were going to be with each other, you should know…I'm an open book. If you want to know anything, I won't hesitate to tell you. Don't be afraid to ask me something." I nodded again and he looked out over at the fire. "So…the first thing I would like to do is find out how much you can do. Physically." I laughed and started to stand myself up.

"Well…not much. You saw my stab wound."

"Well than I'd like to teach you a few things. Just in case." I stood up straight and looked down at Logan who laughed and stood up. "I don't think you'll ever leave my side, or Kendall's or Carlos's or James's but just in case…"

"This is part of the reason my mom wanted me to find my dad. SO I could learn how to defend myself." He stood up slowly keeping his head down and I smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to learn a few things. As long as you promise not to be too rough." He snapped his had up quick and an almost evil smirk spread across his face. He gently grabbed my upper arm and before I could do anything, I was in the air, about to fall onto the floor hard. This was going to be a long day.

 **So I'm trying this out…the two P.O.V. in one chapter. Tell me what you think. DO you like it…hate it? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!**


End file.
